


Nothing

by DustShine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I am so bad :D, Mild Gore, Not in a good way either, don't know how to work this, first attempt, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustShine/pseuds/DustShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heh, I had to make a narrative on what would happen if we where stranded somewhere with only one item with us. Sadly though, I had to rush this because the deadline was just the day before after getting done with it. So I did not get all that I wanted but this is as much as I got done. So, Enjoy? Yes, I know, vary horrible, boo, it's too short, ect, ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Nothing  
By: DustShine

(Gore Waring)

My eyes opened but then was suddenly rejected as the blinding light filled my view. I groaned as I sat up in my bed. Mussels popped and whizzed as I stretched my arms out. I looked around the room. It was simple, nothing fancy. 

I sighed but was interrupted into coughing. Whizzing I swatted my hand in the air. Dust. I fumbled out of bed looking around. I had got back at witching hour and fell right into bed. Not bothering to clean this old place out. 

I stalked towards my bag and got out skinny jeans and white T-shirt. I slipped out of my sleeping clothes into these clean clothes. I went to my dresser and looked through the mirror. Messy blonde hair that stops right to the shoulders. Black thick rimmed  
glasses resting on my nose. Tired, grey-ish blue eyes looking back. 

I remember the last time I was in this house. 6 years ago it was. I was 13 then, on a trip with my family. 

I looked out the window seeing nothing but the barren desert. 

Yup, we went on a trip to a desert, and we stayed at this cabin.

I walked out of my room into a hallway that leads to the right. Walking down and went to the door next to me.

Knock knock.

There was a quiet groan somewhere in the room. “You better be getting up and dressed, we don’t want to waste daylight!” I called through the door. I only heard a grunt in reply. 

I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. The groaning wooden boards under me turned into tapping on the tiled floor. I went to the fridge and got out some eggs, got a pan, and some plates out from the cabinet and settled them down on the stove. 

I got started on making some breakfast for me and Jack, the person who was being lazy and staying in bed like a sleepy sloth. I grabbed two eggs and cracked them on the side of the pan, I already buttered up the heating metal.Jack grudged past me to the table.

“Mornin’ hun,” I sang “ how was your night?” I asked. He shrugged as he sat down.

“Could bar-” Jack was cut off by a knock on the. We both stayed right where we stood. Another knock. I slowly turned off the stove. I walked slowly to the door. There was one last pause another knock again. This person really wanted to be answered.  
I swung the door open to see three people standing there. All were wearing baggy clothes, each with a book bag filled with a variety of items. 5 camels were behind them.

“Good morning fellow friend!” The guy in front of the other two greeted. He had brown hair but it was rather really dusty, or, well that’s expected from being in a desert. “We need help getting out of this barren land, if you could, is it possible that you know the way out?” He inquired.

“Well certainly I do! Me and my partner can show you the way.” I inquired as Jack leaned over my shoulder. I looked over at him and he seemed to understand what I was asking and nodded. 

The man in front of smiled in glee. “That’s great!” He shouted.

“Just let us get packed. It’s going to take a couple of days.” I informed. “Please do come in, make yourselves right at home for the time being.” I let them in. 

They all settled in as me and Jack walked back onto the hallway leading to our different rooms. Jack grabbed my arm before I went into mine room. Looking back at him I saw worry in his eyes.

“Do you think it’s safe going with them?” Jack whispered with a tone of concern.

I shook my head, “You’re worrying too much, Jack,” I pushed his hand off my arm and lifted mine to cup the side of his face. “ It will only take a couple of days. Beside, we are helping them right? Isn’t that what we always wanted to do?”

He sighed and nodded while leaning into my hand. “I’m just worried for you getting hurt, that’s all.” 

I giggled at his note. “I can survive, any who I have you to protect me if there ever is a need to be protected. Now let’s start getting packed, Jack.” I removed my hand away and walked into my room once more.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed my bag. It still had all of my stuff in it, such as clothes, bathroom supplies, so many water bottles, lots of food, and some personal items. I went ahead and put everything where it should be.

I slipped on a heavy, baggy jacket and work boots. I kept the water in my bag and some food. I also put another change of clothes in there too. I looked around the room to see if I was missing anything. I got up and was headed to go see if Jack was ready, but then I saw a pair of pliers on my dresser. 

I walked over and picked it up. It was metal and kinda rusty, along with being extremely dusty. I shrugged and put it in my back pocket. I don’t really see a use of it, but why not?

I grabbed the bag and lifted it over my shoulders without a care as if I have been doing it for years, which is true. Despite the bag being at its capacity it felt as light as a feather. I walked out of my room and down to Jack’s door with a swift knock on the wood.

Jack walked out wearing a thick jacket too, along with work boots and jeans. He brushed his hair finally, now having wavy brown locks. He had forest green eyes where you can gaze for hours and always tell how he felt at that moment. He wore a smile that stood above his chin that let to his beautiful jawline. 

Jack must have caught me staring because that smile is now a handsome Cheshire grin. “See something you like, my lady?” He teased as I quickly looked away. Wow this floor is very interesting, you can see every detail in the lines that moved back and forth and how clean it is most likely my Jack dragging his cover out of his room and to only put it back because he knew I would yell at him for being so lazy.

He laughed and moved along, dragging me out of my little state. I followed him into the living room where the others sat waiting.

“Let us start moving shall we?” I asked and went out the door with the others.

Jack helped me up on my camel and got on his as we all got ready to go. It was quite uncomfortable may I say, but I wouldn’t dare say it aloud. We all got moving, me and Jack was leading the way upfront as the other three men followed behind.

All of them wore baggy clothes to protect them from the sun. The one I talked to at the door I had found out was named James. He had blue eyes to go with his brown hair and a kind of stubble for a beard.

The other man to his left looked a bit younger. He too had blue eyes, but he had wavy but curly blonde hair and also had a cowboy hat. I had heard his name was Alistair. He seemed a bit jumpy too, rather than how choppy and masked James was.

The last one was at the right of James. He had long ginger hair that was curly at the ends and had green eyes too. He didn’t looked too old or too young, he looked to be Jack’s age actually. He seemed to be very attached to Alistair. I have heard his name is Jace, but I am uncertain. Jace was nice, he didn’t shy away or hide behind a mask like Alistair or James.

Jack had slowed down to talk to the three as I lead the way. I sat listening to them chatter, but also to the world around me. Then everything stopped. We kept moving as if no one heard it, but I sure did. It was a low growl. 

What happened next was something I had never been taught at school on how to react. A scream filled the area. I had no idea who it was but it was one of us. A animal ran past me to get someone else camel. I watched in slow motion who it went to Alistair, most probably since he was not what the others thought the animal to go after. My camel went into a sprint, as did the others.

The animal had missed, or so I think, but soon it started chasing after me. I didn’t think camels could run so fast, I didn’t think I could hold onto something so hardly. Wind was blocking all I could see and all I could hear. My hair was ablaze as… whatever was chasing us seemed to slow down and started heading another way. 

My grip was loosening as I tried my best to stay on the panicked animal, but my best wasn’t enough. I felt like a feather for a split second that seemed to go on forever. 

No… no no no no. Please don’t let this be the end. Please, just wake up Helen. Please, no… I… 

I don’t want to die.

Everything was hurting as my body was forced into the ground. Rocks grind into me as I bend and twisted like I should not be able to do, rolling over everything. It hurts, dear god, it hurts. Please, make it stop. It hurts so much, please… The last thing I seen was nothing, as a sudden blast of fire shot through my arm. It felt like thousands of long needles was being shot right into the skin of my left arm.

So hot… My whole body felt as if it was burning. 

“I.. I can’t see. W-where am I?” I asked

No matter where I looked everything was just, nothing. It wasn’t black, nor any other color. Just nothing. 

Now that I am paying attention, I can’t even feel my body clearly. Everything just seemed to blend into nothing, it was just burning. That was all I could feel. Fire, hot, sun, lava. Everything with heat.

Before I knew it there was this blinding light. I could feel my body again, and oh dear god did I wish I didn’t. I wanted to scream out in pain, to cry in agony. To just lay and let anything end my suffering, But I couldn’t. I couldn’t find my voice because my throat was so hoarse, I couldn’t cry because everything was so dry and it stung, and I couldn’t die because it wouldn’t be enough to stop this pain.

I manage to force my eyes to open fully and look around despite it screaming stop. I was still in the desert, I could tell even though everything was blurry. I looked to my right to see my glasses lying silently on the ground. I forced my right arm to move and to get my glasses, setting them softly on my nose. 

I looked to my left. Oh, So that’s why my whole body, especially my arm, has been screaming mercy. For what I saw was a very, very, sharp, long spiked cactus. Which just so happened to be lodged into my left arm. At this, I have let myself scream, and oh boy did I take that opportunity. 

I screamed in full blown anguish. I screamed out my heartache. I screamed so much to the point I have lost my voice. Dear god it hurts so much, never in my life have I ever been prepared for this much torment.

After I was done screaming out my heart, I stayed still for a moment. What I was about to do was going to possibly kill me, which at this point would be mercy. Using my right arm, I manage to pull out the pliers under me.

Carefully I moved to my side, grinding my teeth in distress. I carefully aimed the pliers above the cactus. Using the side of it, I started slamming into the side of the cactus, ripping through it. From the movement sent another wave of blaring pain through my arm. I tried my best not to jolt right off and lose half the skin on my arm.

My eyes was burning as I raised the pliers up and and plunged it back into the cactus, careful to avoid the sharp, long needles. It managed to break into it more as I let out a low whine.

I raised it yet again but more slowly. I hesitated and then ran the pliers into the cactus once again. A bit the inside of my cheek as I let out another low growl. It. Hurts. So. Much. I thought. I could already see blood seeping out of each thick line that is digging into my flesh.

I lifted the pair of bloodied pliers over my head extremely slowly. I felt my hand tremble beneath the deadly tool. In one last heave I dove the pliers into the cactus. I fell to my back has the chunk of cacti in my arm broke apart from me.

I shrieked as I could feel the curling pain in my arm very intently. I gasped for fresh air, meeting nothing but the dry hot air. I coughed because of the lack of good air. 

“Can I not just end it now?”I asked. I looked at the pliers that I had clutched in my hand. No, I still have someone waiting for me. Someone looking for me! I have to stay alive, I have to! 

For Jack!

I slowly forced myself to sit up, or, well, tried to. My legs. It was my legs that was stopping me. They were twisted oddly. I couldn’t feel them over the affliction of my arm. I dragged them into place as I sat up. 

I looked at my arm. The skin was still there, I think. My whole arm had blood running down it, like a river. I started to see black dots, but I shook my head. For Jack I kept thinking.

I grabbed a pinch of my jeans and ripped off a piece of cloth. I used the cloth to clean off the blood. As I was getting the blood off I had ran the cloth over a spot on my arm, and a gasped in pain. I looked and saw a needle was still stuck in my arm. It has broke of. After cleaning off the rest of my arm there was another one also stuck. I closed my eyes for a moment. 

For Jack. For Jack. For Jack. I repeated this in my head.

I lifted the pliers over my arm. I carefully grabbed onto the part of a needle that was sticking out. One. Two. Thre-PULL.

I made some sort of form of noises as blood sprayed everywhere. I dropped the pliers and the spike it was holding in pain. For Jack. For Jack. For Jack, for Jack, for Jack, for, Jack, for, Jack, Jack…

My shaking hands grabbed the pliers. I steadied myself the best I could, as I moved the trembling pair of pliers on the thick needle’s broken end. Breath In. Breath out. Remember Jack. Remember his smug grin when ever he sees you checking him out. Remember his stupid puns he pulls off when he is really happy. Remember his beautiful green eyes, whenever some brown locks fall from behind his ear. Remember how he worries so much for your well being when it is unneeded. Remember how he once pushed you out of the way from a car. That’s when you first met him.

I smiled. That's right, he wants you to stay alive. I can do this. He would be so proud of you. One. He would be at your side helping you every step of the way. Two. He is your love. Three!

I pulled out the needle as a screamed into the air. I quickly tore off another strip of cloth from my jeans. Cleaned my arm once again from the flowing river of red. After that, I ripped into the bottom of my shirt and ripped off a streak of white cloth. I used that strip of cloth to bandage my arm the best I could.

I did it. I am alive. I gave one last smile and collapse into myself. I finally let in the nothingness with a smile on my face. I will survive.

When I woke up I had to close my eyes for a second. It was so dark it deafens me. I reopened my eyes to see I was in a bed. I looked to my left side to see Jack sitting on a chair, his head laying on my arm as he slept softly. I let out the air I didn’t know that I was holding. I am safe. I am okay, or, well the best I could be. I could barely feel my arm, but my legs were on fire now. It didn’t bother me. I had been found. I have lived.

I am with Jack once more, just like the first time we met.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, it's bad. I'm sorry ;v; also not based on anything, so I think this is my first attempt at an original story. Yay for failure for me! Also our teacher allowed us to change our age and stuff. So ha, don't think this actually happened or if someone of this is real. I am not that happy :'D


End file.
